Judgement
J'udgement '''is an unofficial activity introduced in [[From the Ashes|''From the Ashes]]. Henry, as Bailiff, needs to pass judgement on the happenings in Pribyslavitz, which are often brought to his attention by Marius. You will get the opportunity to make a judgement every day, and each decision will affect your reputation, the number of citizens at Pribyslavitz, and the total tax income. It's unknown whether these judgement have any effect on the larger game. Attempted Murder Malis accuses his wife of trying to kill him. Harridan claims he just got drunk and ate too much. When pressed, he says he had a few ales at the tavern, came home to eat soup and a pitcher of ale. A few hours later, he woke up with a terrible headache, fever, and expulsion from both ends. She says that he was drunk, beat her, then threw up - and besides which, he spends his time drinking away her dowry. Eventually, she got the herb-woman to cure him. Requires Trader to be built. The Stream Marius has asked that the workers... defecate downstream. The people seem to think he's telling them they can't take a shit at all. Marius protests that it will lead to disease and they should only defecate more than 100 feet from town, but the common folk scoff at him. After all, when you have to go, you HAVE to go. Ruch and Lumir Ruch is a lief. Lumir is a liar. Or so they say. Lumir's daughter and Ruch's son had an affair, and now she's pregnant. Lumir accuses Ruch's son of abandoning the girl, while Ruch says the girl was a whore and seduced his son, AND then they stole his cow. As it turns out, Ruch gave them the cow in compensation instead of allowing his son marry her, but the girl ran off with a minstrel. Now he doubts the baby was even his son's, and refuses to pay for the loss of her honour when she didn't have any to begin with. Ruch wants his cow back. Lumir wants his daughter back. Old Chrone The old chrone, Agatha, has been accused of witchcraft by Lida. Timber The chief woodcutter comes to the stand. Now that Pribyslavitz is finished construction, he is worried that there is no longer work for them, and asks what should be done. Butchers Two butchers have come to Pribylsavitz looking for work. Marius is hesitant to hire either of them, but you need a butcher. Kochwurst is dishonest and cheats people, while Brisket sells meat from animals he didn't slaughter to the needy. Requires Butcher to be built. Poachers Henry is approached by Marius, who will tell him that some of the villagers at Pribyslavitz have been caught poaching. If you allow it to continue, the people are likely to be happy, but Sir Divish may take a dim view of your leniency. Alternatively, you can confiscate the food and ensure the poachers understand the gravity of their crime, but otherwise don't punish them. But given that poaching is a serious crime, you may wish to round them up and sent to Talmberg for trial. Ambush Marius tells Henry some troubling news. The caravan with a whole year's supply of grain, (for the baker and stable mostly) was attacked by some Cumans. You can either take the grain from the people, or else go cap-in hand to Sir Hanush, and chose whether to bribe the supplier to avoid getting the inferior stock. The New Baker Henry meets a baker who'd worked for Runt's gang as their cook. He'd left the battle before it began and now seeks a new honest life. Requires Bakery to be built. Baker Troubles The baker and Marius tell Henry of some trouble with making the bread. The baker and Marius scale the bread and come to the same answer. Requires Bakery to be built. Guards Needed The guards are afraid of Cuman attacks and are requesting some workers to be trained as guards. Requires Guardhouse to be built. Raspberry's Family Raspberry's woman has tracked him down and is demanding that he return to Ledetchko to take care of their child. She isn't interested in living in Pribyslavitz, so you can tell her there's no proof that the child is Raspberry's, so he can remain. Alternatively, pay her dowry - of 1 000 - and she'll leave. Henry can also refuse to interfere, but it appears as though she convinces Raspberry to leave with her. You have to have invited Raspberry to join you at Pribyslavitz. Brothers Brawl Mathew and Fritz were approached in the tavern by a man who angrily called the two of them drunken layabouts. For this, Mathew and Fritz beat the man. Henry must decide if he'll let them off scott-free, demand they change their ways, or throw them out of the settlement once and for all.